


Mas que una aventura

by NekoStar2529



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime), 王室教師ハイネ | Oushitsu Kyoushi Haine | The Royal Tutor (Anime)
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2020-10-03 21:23:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20459684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoStar2529/pseuds/NekoStar2529
Summary: ¡Hola! are maraton de esta historia ¡gracias por apoyarme y seguirme! ¡tkm a todas! ¡no se olviden de votar y comentar!





	1. Sinopsis

Víctor y Yuri son dueños de una reconocida empresa de modas que les a echo ganar mucho dinero y ambos tienen mas de dos años de casados, el trabajo los a mantenido ocupados sin dejarles mucho tiempo en relajarse, pero eso está por cambiar y pronto no solo vivirían una aventura, pero también conocerán a nuevos amigos cuya amistad traspasara el tiempo. ya faltaba poco para su aniversario así que Víctor estaba planeando hacer algo especial para ese dia al igual el regalo que le daría a Yuri por eso planea que vayan de viaje a Granzreich y poder ver los hermosos palacios que hay, el viaje en el tiempo era algo que ninguno de los dos creía pero mientras disfrutaban viendo el interior de un palacio un portal apareció dejándoles ver a un grupo de príncipes en el mismo salón donde se encontraba pero en diferentes épocas. Mientras en una época años atrás un profesor se esforzaba por educar a los príncipes ya que seria los futuros reyes y debían ser aptos para ello, pero no solo el profesor debe lidiar con ello, sino que tres príncipes junto a su padre se sienten atraídos por el y no pasa el dia en el cual lo traten de seducir. Pero un enemigo de otro reino amenaza con dañar a los príncipes ya que no les cree aptos para que ocupen el trono, pero su interés aumenta al ver a Yuri y no solo desea apoderarse del reino sino tener a su lado a tan hermoso joven sin importar los métodos que deba usar para lograr lo que se propone, una misteriosa luz junto a un portal envolverá a ambos y los ara aparecer en una época diferente a la suya. Cuando despiertan se dan cuenta que están siendo observados por cuatro príncipes junto a un rey y profesor, pero al verlo no están seguros si se trata de un niño o un adulto, pero su carácter les hace pensar en su amigo Yurio, no solo en su época sino también en esta ambos demuestran el amor que se tienen.


	2. Capitulo 1

Pronto lanzaríamos una nueva línea de ropa y eso era lo que nos mantenía ocupados a los dos, pero lo que más me gusta son los diseños que Yuri hacia y el trabajo nos ha dejado con poco tiempo para salir, lo que disfrutaba eran las caricias que Yuri me estaba dando mientras estábamos echados en la cama y de mi boca salió un gemido al sentir su miembro rosar mi trasero. Se que aún falta para sea nuestro aniversario y queria que ese dia fuese especial, aun no sabía que debería de darle de regalo, pero si se lo preguntaba seguro me diría que yo fuese su regalo. En la tarde me encontraría con Chris para almorzar así que aprovechare para preguntarle si me puede ayudar, al terminar de desayunar subimos a nuestro auto y conduje a nuestra empresa.  
-Yurio ¿ya te dijo si ya se reunió con el nuevo cliente?  
-diría que hizo más que reunirse con él, ya que recibí un mensaje de Otabek diciendo que quiere conocer más a Yurio   
-eso no me sorprende ya que desde que ambos se vieron tuvieron una conexión. Con una sonrisa en sus labios  
-espero que Yurio deje de llamarme “viejo calvo” ya que no lo soy  
-esta línea de ropa será lanzada dentro de unos meses y casi coincide con nuestro aniversario   
-no tienes de que preocuparte amor, me encargare de todo y veras que nos vamos a divertir   
Se que el lanzamiento de la línea ropa podría coincidir con nuestro aniversario y no queria que nada evitara que lo celebráramos, por eso las palabras que dijo Víctor me tranquilizaron. Aprovecharía que se reuniría con Chris para comprar el regalo que le daría a Víctor, aunque preferiría tenerlo en mi cama usando la lencería que diseño y mentiría si no dijera que él es mi inspiración para todo lo que diseño. Por más que le preguntaba qué era lo que planeaba para nuestro aniversario no quiso decirme nada, luego de que se salió para almorzar con Chris baje hasta el estacionamiento y subí al auto de Pichit para ir al centro comercial para encontrar el regalo que el compraría a Víctor.   
-Chris casi le digo a Yuri que planeo hacer un viaje junto a él por nuestro aniversario, pero eso no es lo único que queria decirte ¿crees que me puedas ayudar a comprarle su regalo a Yuri?  
-lo are ¿ya sabes a donde se irán de viaje?  
-aún no lo sé, pero quiero que sea a algún lugar especial y el lanzamiento de nuestra línea de ropa pueda ser que coincida con nuestro aniversario  
-Víctor no creo que eso pase, a parte del desfile aran una fiesta y eso es todo. les da suficiente tiempo para que celebren su aniversario y se a donde pueden irse de viaje   
-quiero sorprender a Yuri en nuestro aniversario y vivir juntos una aventura. Con una sonrisa en sus labios  
\- ¿has escuchado de Granzreich?  
-no mucho, solo sé que es un lugar muy visitado  
-créeme que los dos quedaran sorprendidos al ir a Granzreich, ya que en ese lugar existe varios castillos que son tan hermosos en especial el palacio real Weisburg que está en la capital Weinner. Respecto a ese castillo lo rodea varias leyendas y cada una de ellas son increíbles, déjame todo en mis manos y como regalo de aniversario les regalare este viaje  
-no sé qué aria sin ti amigo  
-ya sabes que tu para mi eres como un hermano y ahí estare para ayudarte   
Mientras tanto hace años atrás en el palacio Weisburg el tutor real Heine Wittgenstein impartía su clase a los cuatro príncipes Leonhard, Licht, Bruno y Kai ya que ellos son candidatos para ser el futuro rey. Todo iría bien, pero hay un detalle no solo los cuatro príncipes sino también el rey Viktor tratan de seducirlo y tenía que lidiar con ello en especial por su a veces infantil amigo Viktor que tenía como pasatiempo bromear con la apariencia de niño de Heine. El hermano mayor el príncipe Eins era el más sensato y lo defendía, bueno solo en algunas ocasiones sorprendí al príncipe observándolo.  
-en la clase de hoy les dejare como tarea leer un libro cada uno y realizar un resumen, esta tarea me la entregaran la próxima semana  
\- ¡maestro! Digo profesor ¿Qué libro leeremos? Con una sonrisa en sus labios  
-príncipe bruno ya hablamos de que debe de llamarme profesor y les daré los libros que leerán, si tienen alguna duda ya saben que pueden buscarme en mi habitación o en la biblioteca del palacio  
-es tan aburrido leer un libro ¿Qué tal si salimos a divertirnos a la ciudad?   
-Licht no le digas eso al profesor, además leer es algo que podemos disfrutar. Acercándose a Heine y acariciando sus manos  
-gracias, príncipe Kai y por favor deje de acariciarme mis manos   
-funi funi … sus manos son tan suaves profesor. Con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas  
-deja de acariciar las manos de tu tutor Kai, además tengo que llevarme a Heine para hablar en mi oficina y mientras hablamos podemos disfrutar bebiendo un delicioso vino ¿Qué dices Heine?  
-sumajestad tendremos que posponer esa reunión ya que tengo algunos exámenes que revisar y usted tiene que revisar algunos documentos. Entregándoles los libros a los príncipes y retirándose  
-iré a terminar de revisar los documentos a mi oficina y quiero que se pongan a hacer la tarea que les envió su tutor  
-lo aremos padre. Todos al mismo tiempo  
Se que no soy el único que se siente atraído por Heine, pero conozco como es el y sé que nuestra historia juntos será algo difícil de olvidar para nosotros dos, ni siquiera mis hijos la conocen. Cuando lo veo tengo que controlarme para no besarlo y hacerlo mío, el ha sido la luz de mi vida y sé que para el soy lo mismo. Ya que a pesar de ser diferentes hemos vivido muchos momentos difíciles y el abrió mis ojos ya que pude ver como vivía mi pueblo, no solo eso al pasar tiempo con el me hizo sentirme libre y sin darme cuenta terminé enamorándome de él. Se que el también siente lo mismo, pero terminamos separándonos cuando finalmente lo encontré en esa escuela y lo convencí que sea el tutor de mis hijos, pero no pensé que ellos también tratasen de seducirlo ¿será que aun sigues enamorado de mí?  
-pase. Continuado revisando los exámenes  
-Heine, sabía que aún no te habías ido a dormir por eso vine a verte para beber el vino que te dije y para hablar de nosotros  
-solo estoy terminando de revisar los exámenes que les hice a los príncipes y ya es tarde para que conversemos Viktor  
-sé que aun sientes algo por mí y lo sé por como correspondes a mis besos  
-eso no lo puedes asegurar. No pudiendo continuar al sentir como Viktor lo besaba   
-no sabes cuánto eh …deseado poder besarte Heine. Con una sonrisa en sus labios

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola! are maraton de esta historia ¡gracias por apoyarme y seguirme! ¡tkm a todas! ¡no se olviden de votar y comentar!


	3. Capitulo 2

Mientras terminaba de revisar los exámenes escuche que alguien tocaba la puerta, pensé que tal vez sea uno de los príncipes que venía a preguntarme algo sobre la tarea que les deje, pero descarte eso ya que era tarde. Al ver de quien se trataba me di cuenta de que se trataba de Viktor, trate de que se fuera, pero el hizo caso omiso a lo que le decía, pero lo que me tomo por sorpresa es cuando el me beso. Al principio no correspondí a sus besos, pero termine por corresponder a sus besos, esto me hizo recordar cuando me beso en el café de la ciudad, me siento agradecido por haberme llamado para que sea el tutor de sus hijos. Sabía que no podía haber nada entre nosotros ya que él es el rey y no creo que sea bien visto que alguien de la realeza salga con un plebeyo no solo el sino también los príncipes por eso mantenía mi distancia lo más que podía.  
-Viktor no debiste besarme y sabes que no es correcto que un rey se comporte de esta forma con el tutor de los príncipes. Sentándose en la silla  
-ambos sabemos que tenemos una historia juntos y a mí no me importa lo que digan los demás ¿acaso no te gusto que te besara?  
-aunque lo disfrutara o no, tú eres el rey y yo solo soy un plebeyo. Veo que tengo que hablar con todos y dejarles en claro que dejen de tratar de seducirme   
-por mi parte no are caso a lo que dices, pero convenceré a mis hijos que lo hagan, pero aún no has respondido a mi pregunta Heine. Con una sonrisa en sus labios  
-me gusto que me besaras, pero eso no va a volver a repetirse, eso te lo puedo asegurar. Con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas  
\- ¿Cómo van los avances de mis hijos en sus clases?  
-cada uno de los príncipes ha obtenido buenos resultados en sus clases, pero estoy reforzando lo que les falta, debemos de tener cuidado de que alguien más sepa de que nos conocimos antes de venir aquí   
\- de eso no te preocupes y de saberse la verdad sabre como manejarlo, no dejare que nadie te lastime Heine y sé que sabes cómo protegerte, pero de igual manera te protegeré a ti y a mis hijos  
Se que Heine estaba preocupado porque alguien sepa de nos conocimos antes y no solo de eso, sino que sepan que tuvimos una relación, el dia que lo encontré me costó convencerlo en que aceptara ser el tutor de mis hijos, pero al final acepto serlo. Nunca creí que mis hijos también intentarían seducirlo, al menos Eins no ha intentado nada o eso es lo que creo. Durante el tiempo que lo estaba buscando sé que el ha estado evitando que lo encontrara, pero no me sorprendió encontrarlo en ese pueblo enseñando a niños que no podían ir a la escuela. Eins vendría mañana al palacio así que aprovecharía para invitarlo para que se quedara en el palacio y que pasara unos días con sus hermanos, sé que Heine le gusto que lo besara y que por más que no lo admitiera el queria que se repitiera.   
-conozco los diseños que hace Yuri y debo de decir que eh comprado alguno de ellos, pero ¿el a echo algún diseño para ti?  
-se lo que quieres preguntarme Chris y lo único que te diré es que Yuri a echo algunos diseños para mí como regalo. Con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas   
-no es necesario que me respondas ya me imagino para que ocasiones usas la lencería que Yuri diseña. Con una sonrisa en sus labios  
-sabía que no debía contarte eso, iré a pagar por lo que pedimos ya que tengo que regresar a la empresa  
-no te preocupes por eso ya que yo fui el que te invito y pórtense bien ya que alguien podría escuchar lo traviesos que son en la oficina  
\- ¡Chris! Ambos nos portamos bien en la oficina y no hacemos nada de eso. Retirándose y con un notorio sonrojo en sus mejillas  
Luego de despedirme de Chris subí a mi auto y conduje de regreso a la empresa, pero antes de hacerlo decidí detenerme en las tiendas que estaba cerca del centro comercial para comprar el regalo que le daría a Yuri. Mientras caminaba entre una joyería en donde pude ver un hermoso collar con dos dijes de patines y un corazón tallado en ambos junto a dos cristales uno azul y otro morado así que lo compré, pero hice que le colocaran un corazón con la frase “tú eres mi vida y amor”, luego de pagar y que lo envolvieran subí a mi auto conduje de regreso a la oficina. Ahí fue que note que Yuri se había subido al ascensor junto conmigo ¿a dónde habrá ido?, note que tenía un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas que lo hacían lucir tierno.  
-Yuri pensé que te habías quedado en la oficina ¿A dónde fuiste?  
-solo salí a comprar algunas cosas que hice que las enviara a nuestra casa y ¿Cómo te fue en el almuerzo con Chris?  
-me fue bien terminamos divirtiéndonos y luego le ayude a hacer algunas compras por eso me tarde en regresar a la empresa  
-espero que él y Pichit puedan ir al desfile   
-lo aran y me dijo que ama los diseños que haces  
-Otabek y Yurio irán al desfile, pero antes vendrán a firmar el contrato, eso fue lo que me dijo Yurio en el mensaje que me envió   
-parece que se tomó unas vacaciones para conocerse más ¿verdad?  
-si  
No queria que Víctor se enterara de la sorpresa que estaba preparando ni el regalo que le había comprado para darle a él, sé que a Chris le gusta los diseños de lencería que hago y las insinuaciones que hace al decir de cómo se imagina para que usamos la lencería que le regalo a Víctor. al terminar de revisar algunos documentos y proyectos en el empresa bajamos al estacionamiento y subimos al auto, conduje de regreso a nuestra casa y al entrar Makkachin nos recibió en la puerta. Mientras Víctor se duchaba decidí cocina katsudon para el cenar y al terminar saqué el postre que había hecho ayer. Sentí sus brazos alrededor de mi cadera y su cuerpo pegado al mío mientras besaba mi cuello, me gustaba cuando hacia esto para sorprenderme. Si continuaba sabía que terminaría haciéndolo mío, pero por ahora eso tenía que esperar ya que teníamos que cenar, luego de servirle comida a Makkachin y servir nuestra comida nos sentamos a disfrutar de nuestra cena mientras reíamos de las bromas que hacíamos. Al terminar lavamos todo lo colocamos en su sitio y fuimos a la sala para sentarnos y ver algunas películas, lo único que nos faltaba por hacer era ir al desfile. Queria aprovechar al terminar el desfile para estar solo nosotros dos y relajarnos, me gustaría que ambos podamos vivir una aventura y divertirnos. Seria divertido ir a patinar a la pista de hielo que está cerca de nuestra casa y luego irnos a cenar a nuestro restaurante favorito, el regalo que le había comprado lo oculte para que él no lo encontrase. Víctor es lo más hermoso y valioso que me ha pasado, el dia que más amo es cuando nos conocimos fue un momento mágico el cual recordare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola! are un maraton de esta historia ¡gracias por apoyarme y seguirme! ¡no se olviden de votar y comentar! ¡tkm a todas!


	4. Capitulo 3

Disfrute que Viktor me besara, pero a la vez sentía que no era correcto y ese beso me hizo recordar cuando Viktor y yo tuvimos una cita en el café, luego de conversar me despedí de Viktor, pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar. Él ya me había besado otra vez, sin poder evitarlo comencé a sonrojarme. Se que, aunque hable con el seguirá seduciéndome, Eins es diferente a sus hermanos así que no creo que tenga problemas con él. Al terminar de corregir los exámenes me cambie de ropa y me fui a dormir, no se cuantas horas pasaron desde que me fui a dormir, pero un ruido proveniente del jardín acompañado de gritos hizo que me levantara y fuera a averiguar de que se trataba. Al menos eso fue lo ultimo que recuerdo ya que sentí que alguien me golpeo detrás de la cabeza y al abrir mis ojos solo pude ver que estaba en mi habitación junto al rey y los príncipes.  
-Heine ¿sabes lo que te paso? Sentándose al lado de Heine  
-no…lo se ya que lo ultimo recuerdo es que escuché gritos y un ruido como una explosión, fui a ver, pero siento que alguien me golpeo y fue ahí que desperté en mi habitación  
-maestro digo profesor nosotros también escuchamos lo que estaba pasando, pero al pasar por el pasillo lo encontramos desmayado y decidimos traerlo a su habitación   
\- ¿vio quien lo ataco?  
-no pude hacerlo, pero deben de alertar a los guardias ya que el que me ataco podría estar dentro del palacio   
-los guardias están al tanto de lo que paso y no encontraron al atacante, pero se mantendrán alerta por si deciden atacar de nuevo, mandare a redoblar la seguridad para que protejan a todos  
-descansare para recuperarme y mañana les daré clases a los príncipes  
-Heine no permitiré que lo hagas, mejor esperar unos días para recuperarte y si no lo haces me veré obligado a atarte a la cama   
-descansare por unos días y sumajestad no diga esas cosas del tutor de sus hijos. Con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas  
Queria que nuestro aniversario fuese especial y sentía curiosidad por saber del lugar que Chris conocía, tendríamos algunas horas libres antes de tener la reunión con nuestros clientes así que planee que ambos vayamos a patinar antes de almorzar seria como una cita para ambos. Al terminar de ver las películas subimos a nuestra habitación, tener a Yuri en mi vida es algo maravilloso y desde que nos conocimos mi vida se lleno de color, se que ambos pasamos por momentos difíciles en nuestras vidas y conocimos personas que terminaron por decepcionándonos, pero debo de decir que creí que no me volvería a enamorar ni encontrar a alguien que me amara, pero todo cambio cuando conocí a mi Yuri. Me acerque a el y lo abrace pegándolo a mi cuerpo comenzamos a besarnos, de mi boca salió un gemido al sentir como su mano acariciaba mi miembro. Ambos gemimos al sentir nuestros miembros rosarse, se sentía tan bien cada caricia que me daba Yuri. Dejo de acariciarme y antes de que pudiera reclamarle pude ver como se quitaba la ropa quedándose desnudo.  
-Yuri…ahh ¿pensé que querías ir a dormir?  
-tengo ganas de hacer algo mas esta noche. Con voz ronca  
-se siente tan bien que me acaricies…ahh Yuri. Gimiendo  
-amo escucharte gemir al hacerte mío  
Mañana no tenia ganas de ir a trabajar y solo queria pasar todo el dia con Víctor, salir a una cita, pero ambos sabíamos que esa reunión era importante pero aun así queria proponerle que salgamos a una cita antes de irnos a esa reunión. Mientras nos besábamos fui quitándole la ropa hasta dejarlo desnudo, abre sus piernas dejando su entrada expuesta y sujete mi miembro lo rose con su entrada provocando que gimiera. Queria divertirme más así que sujeté su miembro junto al mío y comencé a acariciarlos, mi mano subia y bajaba por nuestros miembros provocando que ambos gimiéramos. Me coloque encima de él y mientras nos besábamos continuaba acariciando nuestros miembros, de su boca salió un gemido al correrse en mi mano manchándola con su semen mientras yo gemid al correrme manchando mi mano con mi semen. me levanté y entre al baño, traje una toalla húmeda para limpiarnos. Cuando termine de limpiarnos nos volvimos a besar y nos cubrí con una manta quedamos dormido, al dia siguiente mientras desayunábamos sonreí al recordar el sueño que tuve anoche ¿Dónde quedara este jardín el cual soñé anoche?  
-anoche disfrute lo que hicimos Yuri. Con una sonrisa en sus labios  
-planeo que se repita amor y mas si escucho tus gemidos, se que no podemos faltar a la reunión y como es en la tarde ¿Qué es lo que quieres hacer?  
-estaba pensando que podríamos ir a patinar y luego a almorzar, podemos caminar por el parque mientras comemos un helado   
-suena a que será una maravillosa cita amor. Con una sonrisa en sus labios  
-veo que estas sonriendo ¿acaso soñaste algo o es que disfrutaste lo que hicimos?  
-ambos, anoche soñé con un hermoso jardín en donde ambos estábamos, pero también vi que no estábamos solos   
\- ¿sabes dónde queda el lugar en donde estabas en tu sueño?  
-no lo sé, pero me gustaría no solo conocer aquel lugar sino también a las personas que nos acompañaban   
El palacio está bien vigilado, pero sé que podre entrar, además el que tiene derecho a reinar soy yo y no esos príncipes ni el rey. ¿Cómo puedo perdonar la forma en al que el rey traiciono a mi padre?, con los negocios que tengo eh logrado obtener muchas ganancias. Por lo que pude averiguar el hermano mayor de los príncipes vendría a verlos y también me entere de que contrataron a un tutor cuyo nombre era Heine Wittgenstein, su nombre me resultaba familiar ¿Dónde lo había escuchado? Mandare a investigar a ese tutor, por lo que continuare vigilando para ver que nueva información conseguiría, aunque debo de decir que este pastel es delicioso tal vez regrese a este café. No pensé que los príncipes vendrían a este café ¿acaso es un niño o un adulto el que los acompaña? Descarto que sea un niño, aunque por su baja estatura lucia como uno, ¿profesor? Así que ese pelirrojo es Heine Wittgenstein. Debo de decir que es alguien atractivo y después de todo terminare llevándome a ese tutor como recompensa, aun no sé por qué me resulta familiar y sentía que ya lo conocía. sonreí al pensar pronto lo tendría en mis brazos y gimiendo mi nombre, se que para acercarme tenia que tratar de usar un disfraz para que nadie supiera quien era.   
-Heine pronto nos volveremos a ver y are que gobiernes a mi lado ya que será el rey de este país. Con una sonrisa en sus labios


	5. Capitulo 4

\- ¿Qué es lo que averiguaron sobre ese profesor?  
-no había mucha información sobre él, pero lo que pudimos averiguar fue que sus padres lo abandonaron desde pequeño, pero fue criado por los padres de unos amigos de su familia y fue maestro en la escuela del pueblo. Hay algo mas que encontramos y es que al parecer el y el rey Viktor eran amigos desde que eran adolescentes, pero ambos perdieron contacto y el hace unos meses logro entrarlo   
-así que esos dos son amigos, esto es una ventaja para nuestro plan. Con una sonrisa en sus labios   
-no solo eso por lo que sabemos los príncipes junto al rey compiten por enamorar a Heine ¿quiere que siga vigilándolos?  
-continua pero que no te descubran y aprovechare la fiesta que aran para ver de cerca a ese profesor  
Al dia siguiente ya me sentía mejor así que me dirigí al salón a dictar las clases a los príncipes, pero estaba tan concentrado leyendo un libro que no note que había alguien al frente mío y solo lo note cuando choque con esa persona, cerré mis ojos esperando escuchar el golpe que me daría al caerme, pero al abrir mis ojos pude ver unos ojos azules mirándome. Luego de disculparme levante la vista y me di cuenta de que la persona con la que había chocado era el príncipe Eins por un momento no pude moverme y al mirar abajo note que su brazo aun se encontraba alrededor de mi cadera y nuestros cuerpos solo le faltaban centímetros para rosarse, sin poder evitarlo me sonroje y se me separe de él.  
-príncipe Eins…le pido disculpas por haberme chocado con usted  
-me encuentro bien profesor y no tiene nada de que preocuparse, pero supe que alguien lo ataco ¿se encuentra bien?  
-ya me siento mejor y con haber descansado siento que me eh recuperado por eso estaba yendo al salón para dictar las clases a sus hermanos   
-venia a buscar a mi padre para conversar con él, pero se encuentra ocupado así que iré con usted a las clases que les dará a mis hermanos ¿le molesta que lo acompañe a las clases?  
-no lo hace, es más será todo un placer contar con su presencia. Con una sonrisa en sus labios  
Debo de decir que las clases del profesor Heine son interesantes y el lucia lindo todo sonrojado, ahora entiendo por que tanto mi padre como mis hermanos se sienten atraídos por él. Lo que me preocupaba era la seguridad de todos ¿Cómo pudo entrar al palacio?, al terminar la clase me acerque a Heine para hablar sobre lo que paso y pude ver que el opinaba lo mismo. De ser cierto alguien había logrado infiltrarse en la seguridad del palacio y eso era algo que no podía pasar, ambos salimos del salón y nos dirigimos a la oficina de mi padre para ver como atraparíamos a los involucrados.  
-Heine deberías estar descansando y no distando clases a mis hijos   
-ya me siento mejor por eso decidí dictar las clases, pero ahora debemos de tratar de descubrir a los que están detrás de este ataque   
-reuniré a todos los guardias y les preguntare si notaron algo   
Al terminar de alistarnos subimos al auto y nos dirigimos a la pista de patinaje, me agache para atarle los patines a Víctor y aproveche para deslizar mi mano por su pierna, solo detenerme cerca de su entrepierna. Tenia planeado hacer que esta cita sea divertida, luego de colocarnos los patines. Coloqué mi mano alrededor de su cadera y peque su cuerpo al mío mientras ambos nos deslizábamos por el hielo, sonreí al recordar cómo nos conocimos. Víctor ese dia había pretendió que no sabía patinar y decidí ayudarlo pude sentir una corriente recorrer mi cuerpo con solo el rosé de nuestras pieles, ambos comenzamos a salir y a conocernos más. Al terminar de patinar conduje hasta el restaurante en donde nos dirigieron a una mesa privada y mientras esperábamos que trajeran lo que pedimos nos pusimos a conversar sobre el dia que nos conocimos y sobre el viaje que ariamos después del lanzamiento.   
-Chris ¿ya te dijo sobre el lugar a donde iremos de viaje?  
-solo me dijo que me enviaría fotos del lugar donde iríamos de viaje  
-disfrute ir a patinar, en especial ver como te sonrojabas cuando te ataba los patines  
-alguien pudo habernos visto. Con un notorio sonrojo  
-solo y puedo escucharte gemir amor y se que disfrutaste de las caricias que te di, deberíamos tomarnos unas vacaciones   
-ya lo hablé con Chris y él se encargará de todo en la empresa así podemos aprovechar irnos de vacaciones  
-podemos alquilar una casa para quedarnos mientras estemos de vacaciones y amor no me molestaría verte caminar desnudo por la casa. Con voz ronca  
-aun no puedo creer que casi nos descubren haciéndolo en la oficina y solo por que te olvidaste de cerrar la puerta. Con un notorio sonrojado  
-ese dia no te estabas quejando por lo que estábamos haciendo, es más decías “más rápido”   
-yo…no dije eso y tu fuiste el que no queria detenerse. Con un notorio sonrojo en las mejillas  
-en el viaje planeo no dejarte dormir Víctor, ¿crees que a nuestros clientes les guste los diseños para la línea eros?  
-Yuri tus diseños son hermosos y estoy seguro de que los amaran, por lo que se algunos se han fijado en ti amor, pero no pueden tenerte ya que tu eres mi y yo tuyo amor. Con una sonrisa en sus labios y besando a Yuri  
-podrán mirarme hasta desearme, pero para mí tu eres lo único que me importa. Con voz ronca  
Me reuní con los guardias y lo que me dijeron fue que un nuevo guardia que recién había entrado a trabajar lo había visto actuar de forma extraña pero que luego del ataque había desaparecido ¿Cómo logro infiltrarse sin ser detectado?, noté que Heine se había sonrojado mientras hablaba con Eins y sin poder evitarlo me puse celoso. Logre convencerlo de que se fuera a dormir ya que pude notar que se encontraba agotado después de impartir sus clases, hable un rato con Eins sobre su estadía en el palacio y como entrenaría a sus hermanos, al meter mi mano en mi bolsillo de mi saco pude sentir que había un papel y al verlo era una nota de Heine que decía que lo fuera a ver a su habitación ya que tenía algo que mostrarme. Me despedí de Eins y le encargue que cuidara a sus hermanos, camine hasta su habitación y toque la puerta. Al entrar pude ver que el se encontraba sentado en el sofá esperando a que llegara y me senté a su costado para poder conversar.  
-Heine, debes de ir a descansar y más tarde podemos conversar  
-ya me siento mejor y esto no puede esperar ¿has visto antes este prendedor?  
-me es familiar pero no creo que sea posible que aun exista este clan, lo que se es que algunos son miembros de la realeza, pero su entrenamiento fue diferente a los demás   
-por lo que dices ellos son peligrosos ¿verdad?  
-lo son, pero no pensé que al que enviaron haya cometido un error al dejar ese prendedor tirando en el piso del palacio   
-no creo que lo haya echo por accidente y es mas sospecho que esto fue como una advertencia hacia nosotros   
-tienes razón ya que lograron infiltrarse en los guardias y escapar sin que nadie lo atrape, para eso tuvieron que estar desde hace meses dentro del palacio para lograr escapar   
-Víctor el entrenamiento de los príncipes tendrá que ser adelantado ya que podrían tratar de infiltrarse de nuevo en el castillo y atacarnos


End file.
